Together Again
by Zephyrfox
Summary: Obligatory reunite The Doctor and Rose story. Now with chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Together Again

By ZephyrFox

Disclaimer: You're kidding, right? They're not mine. Please read and review!

Chapter 1 – A visit to an old friend

The Doctor knocked on the door of the cottage in the gathering gloom. Shortly the opening door revealed a woman, who stared in surprise.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane Smith smiled, happy to see her old friend. Then her eyes narrowed as she took in his pale, disheveled appearance. "Doctor, what's wrong? What happened?" She ushered him into the living room. The Doctor looked around, lost. "Doctor?"

"She's gone." He said simply. Sad, empty eyes turned on Sarah Jane. "She's gone, and I can't get her back!"

Sarah Jane was shocked. The Doctor looked like he was falling apart! "Sit down, Doctor, I'll make us some hot chocolate." He nodded apathetically. As she left the room the Doctor sat on the couch, his hands dangling between his knees, his head bent. The picture of defeated sorrow.

"All right, Doctor, tell me." Sarah Jane sat, handing him a steaming mug. He clutched at it, staring into the depths. "Doctor?"

"It… I…" He looked at her, uncertain how to begin.

"Was it the Cybermen or the Daleks?" she asked helpfully, referring to the recent invasion.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "it was me. **MY **stupid idea!" He shot to his feet as Sarah rescued the mug. She bit her lip worriedly as he began pacing back and forth, running his hands wildly through his hair. He explained how they pulled the Cybermen and the Daleks into the void; then, "I sent her away, to be safe. I'd never see her again, but she'd be safe," he said, stopping finally. Sarah Jane held still, knowing this wasn't all of it. "She came back. I sent her away before, and she came back. Saved me. Saved the world." A small smile touched his lips as he stared off into his memories. "She does that, y'know. Maybe I knew she would come back to me this time, too. We saved the world; sent the Cybermen and the Daleks into the void. Into Hell, where they belong! Her lever slipped. She fixed it, but lost her grip. She was falling into the void when her dad from the other universe jumped in, caught her and took her back. Then the void closed. Permanently. With her on the other side!" His voice broke; "she chose **me**. She wanted to stay with me, even if she'd never see her mum or dad again! She chose me, said she'd stay with me forever!" He collapsed in on himself. "She's gone."

Sarah Jane jumped up and hugged him, not really knowing what to say. She'd never seen the Doctor like this. "It'll be all right," she soothed.

The Doctor leaned into her embrace. "Really?" Knowing it wouldn't, hoping it would. He pulled away a little, searching her face. "Sarah Jane?" He said softly, his voice full of longing.

She stiffened. "NO!" Pulled away before he sucked her in. "You need some sleep, Doctor." She said briskly. "It's late. We'll talk more in the morning. There's a pillow and blankets in that closet. The couch is quite comfortable. I'm going to bed." She left him staring after her, bereft.

Sarah Jane leaned against her closed bedroom door, heart beating wildly. What was he doing? What was _she_ doing? There was a time she'd have given anything to have him look at her like that. But she refused to be a substitute for her own _replacement_! How _dare_ he? Some things were worth getting your heart broken for, and the Doctor was one of them. But not like this. He didn't want her, he needed Rose. She jumped as K9 whirred up to her from the corner.

"Mistress?"

She smiled down at her mechanical friend. "K9, the Doctor is here. Can you please keep an eye on him tonight?"

The little dog's head bobbed up and down, "Affirmative, Mistress." Sarah Jane opened the door and he scooted through.

She lay awake for a long time that night.

The next morning she found the Doctor staring out the window, K9 patiently observing him. "Hello, Sarah Jane," he said without turning.

"Doctor." She greeted, neutrally. No blanket on the couch. It didn't look like it had been slept on. Had he been staring out the window all night?

"I never said 'goodbye' to her. Never told her I-," he paused, "I love her."

"Maybe you should." She said quietly. She'd wrestled her demons for a long time during her own sleepless night. She would give him what help she could.

He swung around, exclaiming "I can't! It could endanger two universes!"

She frowned. It sounded like he was giving up and that was something The Doctor _never_ did. "Look, you're the Doctor! There must be _something_ you can do!" Sarah Jane cried, "You do the impossible for breakfast! You could find a way to see her, or maybe get a message through to her. Is the rift entirely closed off?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "Maybe…" His eyes focused on some far away point.

Sarah Jane waited quietly. Suddenly he was moving, was right next to her. "Sarah Jane," he said quietly, smiling softly. His hand cupped her cheek. "Dear Sarah Jane."

"Doctor!" she was protesting as he kissed her chastely.

"I'm sorry, Sarah Jane. I loved you, but never the way you wanted, or needed." He kissed her gently again. "Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith." He released her and was out the door before she could speak.

"Doctor?" She called, as the door swung shut behind him. " Goodbye, Doctor." She whispered sadly. She doubted she'd ever see him again.

"Mistress?"

She took a deep breath. "Right. Time for break fast, I think, K9." The little dog followed her out of the room. This is Sarah Jane Smith, getting on with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – I'm going slightly mad

_He is the Doctor. The last Time Lord. The Oncoming Storm. And he thinks, in a small locked down part of himself, that he is, in fact, going mad. He must be, to be doing something this insane._

He had taken Sarah Jane's advice. He had to destroy a sun to do it, and it hadn't been enough. Not enough time! He shook his head slightly as he reviewed his latest insanity, and looked up as a voice called his name.

"Dr. Smith?" An assistant to the hospital administrator.

"Ah. Yes?" he turned to face her, smiling vaguely. What was her name? Was it even important?

"This is the maternity ward. You said you wanted to inspect the nursery for areas of potential infection?" She gestured, "it's right through there."

"Yeees," the Doctor drawled, "wouldn't want the kiddies to be exposed to some nasty virus, now would we?"

The young women smiled at him. "No, of course not. Brenda," she said to the Nursery attendant, "This is Dr. Smith, he'll be inspecting the room." To the Doctor, "I'll be right back, I just have to call my office." She ducked out of the room again.

The Doctor made a show of inspecting the room, The nurse hovering nervously.

"We keep the nursery very clean, Dr. Smith." She said anxiously.

The Doctor smiled at her reassuringly. "Yes, I can see that you do." He stopped close to one basinet. "The babies seem very healthy." He read the name on the card, and his face softened. "Hello, Rose Tyler. Welcome to the world." He said softly. He smiled as Rose's infant head turned towards him, baby eyes not yet able to focus.

"Dr. Smith?" The nurse again.

"It's all right," the Doctor said to her. "Adorable baby. Going home with her mother soon?"

"Yes, I could look it up for you if you'd like." At the Doctor's nod, she hurried to the other side of the room.

As soon as she stepped away the doctor bent down. He swallowed. Here was the chance he was waiting for. He reached out…

"Rose Tyler," he whispered, stroking the baby-soft cheek, "I love you."

Straightening, mission accomplished, the Doctor strode from the room. He ignored the nurse and the administrator calling to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Doctor and the bicycle

Walking quickly down a London street. His companion – assistant – _notRose - _trying to keep up. Things to do, places to go.

"Doctor, wait up! Are we going back to the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

The Doctor ignored her and kept on. Martha sighed. They passed an alley where a couple were screaming by a car. Well, the woman was screaming. Bicycle bits were scattered nearby.

"What a shrew!" Martha commented. "Screaming like that in public!"

"Eh?" The Doctor suddenly paused and glanced sharply at her. He glanced over at the arguing pair and stood stock still, staring. "Jackie…" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You can't do anything right, you idiot!" the woman screamed, shaking her fist at the man.

"C'mon now, Jackie, it's not that bad! It's a bicycle, how hard can it be to fix?"

"With you, Phil, the mind boggles! How am I supposed to give it to Rose like this?!" She swept her arm majestically at the bits and pieces at their feet.

"I have the directions!" the man, Phil?, protested.

"What, are they in Japanese?! You didn't even look at 'em!" Jackie yelled.

The Doctor moved forward, seemingly in a trance. Martha plucked at his sleeve. "Doctor?" He shook off her hand and addressed the woman.

"Ummmm, excuse me, could I be of any assistance?" He smiled, trying to look as unassuming as possible. Jackie. Not Rose, but it was Jackie. He missed her, too. Not the slaps, though.

Jackie turned her displeasure on the interruption. "What d'you mean, bargin' in on other people's private conversations?" Conveniently ignoring the fact that she had been screeching loud enough to be heard two blocks away.

"Well, I happen to be a bit of a repairman. Maybe I can help?" He said affably, hands in his suit pockets.

"Well, maybe," Jackie said grudgingly. She glared at Phil again. "It's for sure _he's_ useless! We were loading the bike into the car, it's for my daughter, y'see, and it fell to bits, and all because he can't read _directions_!"

Phil shrank from Jackie's ire. The Doctor didn't blame him.

"I see." The Doctor nodded. "Give me a few minutes, and I can get it fixed," he promised

Jackie moved back, watching the ensuing operation intently; poking Phil in the side every so often. Martha's jaw dropped in amazement, watching the Doctor repair a little girl's bike.

Finally it was done; loaded into the car. Jackie hugged the Doctor, thanking him. Then Jackie and Phil drove off down the street. The Doctor stood staring after them as they disappeared around a corner.

"Doctor?" Martha called, trying to get his attention. She was ignored. "Doctor!" She called sharply.

He barely glanced at her as he abruptly headed back the way they had been going. Back to the TARDIS.

He entered the familiar blue box as if chased by demons. Martha watched in concern as he gripped the console. She could see his knuckles whitening from the pressure.

"Doctor, are you all right? Who were they? What's going on?" She demanded.

The Doctor ignored her for a few moments, then startled her as he exploded into motion. "So, where to, Martha Jones?" He tossed over his shoulder as he leaped around, slapping buttons and pulling levers.

Martha sighed. She knew she would never get a proper answer now.

Time for a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Rose Door

Bored. Bored, bored, _bored_, bored, **bored**! And if anyone didn't get it, BORED! Martha was exploring the TARDIS. The Doctor had disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS over a day and a half ago, abandoning her to her own devices, and she. Was. BORED! So far, she had come across a swimming pool, a bowling alley (why not?), two kitchens and _three_ libraries. She wondered idly where this corridor would take her. She spotted an elaborately carved wooden door halfway down. She stopped in front of it, staring in awe. It was an intricate design, with an exquisitely detailed rose as its focus. It was beautiful, and a major departure from the other, plain, doors she had come across in the TARDIS. Doors that opened in, doors that opened out, doors that slid, wooden doors and metal doors. This one was unique. Intrigued, she decided to check out what was on the other side. She had the impression of a slightly messy bedroom, with feminine décor before she was recoiling back into the corridor, an angry Doctor snarling in her face.

"Who told you that you could go in there?" he hissed furiously.

Martha had never seen him so angry. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

The doctor glared at her, breathing harshly, trying to get his anger under control. He knew Martha hadn't known what she was doing…

Martha tried to apologize again. "The door is so beautiful, I was curious." She backed away a few steps, anxiously watching the Doctor.

He sighed and looked at the door, his eyes misting. "Yes," he murmured to himself, "she always had a soft spot for her."

Martha blinked. She? Her? "She who, Doctor?"

The Doctor locked his eyes on hers. "The TARDIS, of course." His eyes were deadly serious. "Do not go in this room again, Martha." He held her gaze until she nodded. "Good."

Then, with one of his lightening shifts in he grinned at her. "Time for another adventure, hey?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Encounter

Another day, another adventure. Another street in London, following the doctor through the crowd. Martha mutter deprecations under her breath. He was always in such a hurry to get _somewhere_! Would be nice if he mentioned exactly where! "Oof!" A young black teen steadied her as he started to apologize.

"Mickey, you git! Watch where you're going!" A loud voice cut across him. He turned.

"But Rose, it was an accident!" he protested. "I was too busy looking at you to see where I was going!" he pleaded, trying to look endearing.

The girl, Rose, shook her head. "Mickey, you idiot." She said fondly. "Apologize to the lady, and we'll get moving."

"Yes, Rose." Mickey said obediently. "I'm really sorry, miss." He grabbed the girl's hand and they moved off into the crowd.

Martha sighed. Young people. She turned to see if she had lost the Doctor. He was staring at the retreating couple. Martha was stunned to notice the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes.

"Doctor?" Martha put her hand on his arm.

The Doctor swallowed, took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here." The unshed tears were in his voice, too.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor entered coordinates and engaged the Time Rotor.

"Where are we going?" Martha ventured.

"Into the vortex for a while." Not looking at her, he disappeared (again!) into the depths of the TARDIS.

Martha had a feeling she knew where he was disappearing to. The question was, _why_?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Memories Regained

He didn't notice the tears spilling out onto his cheeks. He just knew the pain in his chest. He needed his sanctuary. The beautifully carved rose blurred as he caught sight of it. Rose. Rose, Rose, _Rose_. Her name was his mantra as he shut himself into her room, trying to get a sense that she was still there. Some trace of her scent, something, _anything_! He looked around the room. Slightly messy, he thought. That was his Rose. He took one of the pictures off the dresser. It was her favorite, he knew. Himself and Rose, in two pictures, side by side. Himself and Rose, and his _old_ self and Rose. His finger trembled as he traced the curve of her cheek. "Oh, Rose!" He sat on the bed, picture frame clutched to his chest, head bowed in pain. How he missed her! After a while (minutes? Hours? What is time to a Time Lord?), he looked up. Rose's Diary. He was getting close to the end. He knew he shouldn't be reading it, but he couldn't help himself. It was the only way he had to get close to Rose. Carefully placing the frame next to him, he slid the Diary out of its' "hiding" place, under her pillow. He decided to skip to the end, to torture himself with her thoughts on the last day she spent with him.

His breath left his body with a "whoosh!" He felt cold and hot. Black edged his vision. He couldn't breathe. On the last page of her Diary she talked about making love, not just "shagging" someone. What? How? Who? His mind gibbered. His Rose? NO! he would have KNOWN! There was no one she could have- Would have - … he had watched her like a hawk, so jealous of any contact with other males… She was _his_! He took a deep breath, and read the page.

…_dunno what to tell him. What he'll believe. I love him so much, and I don't know if he really loves me. I mean, he said he did, then, but it's like he's forgotten…_

Oh, Rose. Who did you love? He struggled to push down the jealousy. Who wouldn't love you back (the idiot!)? He'd kill him. Tear him limb from limb for his disdain for _his_ Rose. And she had _lied_ to him, back on the beach of bad Wolf bay. Why? Why say she loved him, and not the idiot who didn't love her back?

The Doctor frowned at the TARDIS console. It didn't make any sense. Rose was off visiting her mum after the fiasco with her dad, and he had stayed behind, meaning to get some tinkering in. Before he could start the old girl had just taken off, to some unknown destination. Rose would _kill_ him if she got back before he did!

"What are you doing?" he demanded of his beloved ship as he tried to reverse their course. He knew she cared for Rose as much as he did, and wouldn't willingly leave her behind. He had counted on that when he gave her his emergency instructions. What to do with Rose if anything happened to him.

As they finally landed, he thought he had succeeded, until he walked through the doors, into his own console room. Well, not quite his own. There were some differences, some new bits and pieces. Including the strange woman staring at him. "Who're you?' he demanded harshly.

She gaped at him. "That's another TARDIS!" she exclaimed inanely. "You landed a TARDIS in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor blinked, looked at his TARDIS, then back to her. "Great observation, Sherlock!" he said sarcastically. "Now, who are you?" he demanded.

"Who am _I_? Who are _you_? This is the Doctor's TARDIS! You have no business just appearing like that!" She shrilled. It's not every day a strange TARDIS materializes inside the TARDIS. And the Doctor was off doing whatever it was he was doing. Martha knew was on her own.

"The Doctor? I _am_ the Doctor!"

"No you're not, he's back there. Besides, you don't look anything like the Doctor."

"I change." Ever so patiently. Who was this girl? From his future, no doubt. He scanned the console room. Not that different from his own, had to be close then. But where were Rose's things? He pushed down alarm at that thought.

"Prove it. Who am I? If you're the Doctor, and you change, you should know!" She said triumphantly.

"Here we go," the Doctor muttered. "Look, I don't have any idea who you are. You're obviously from my future. Now, if you'll just tell me where I am, I'll just have a chat with myself to find out why his TARDIS drew my TARDIS here."

"In _her_ room," Martha said sullenly.

"_Her_ room?" Oh, that didn't sound good at all.

"Yeah. He won't tell me anything about it. He goes in there all the time, though. Sits in there for hours, sometimes. It has a beautifully carved rose on the door." She paused, alarmed at his sudden pallor, "Are you all right?"

The strange man (the Doctor?) paled and staggered against one of the coral-like structures. He braced himself against it.

Rose! He thought to himself. Something terrible must have happened, for him to sit in her room like that! He shook his head. He couldn't know. Mustn't know; it might change the timelines… Right, he thought decisively. He strode determinedly further into the TARDIS.

Martha gaped at the man's back. Maybe he WAS the Doctor. He sure was rude enough! She wondered if she should follow him. Them remembering the Doctor's reaction when she had gone through the Rose Door, she decided to just let things be. That guy seemed to know where he was going. She was just going to stay out of it.

The Doctor (we'll call him Nine, for that's who he was) walked quickly through the TARDIS. Something had happened to Rose, and his other self couldn't handle it. Had his TARDIS brought him here for an intervention or something? His steps slowed as he neared her door. He hadn't remembered the room, or the door, when she first came on board; when she found it he said that it was perfect for her. The TARDIS must have created it just for her. He reached out to open the door…

The Doctor (Ten) couldn't believe that his Rose had slept with someone else – loved someone else – while traveling with him. He would have known! He looked at the stuffed bear on her bed. Rose had brought it home after a recent stop back in London to visit her mum. She wouldn't tell him where she got it, or why. Maybe _he_ gave it to her, whomever she had slept with. Whoever it was, hadn't deserved her! He picked it up, squeezing it in anger.

"_I love you, Doctor!"_ Rose's voice… Rose… _love you, Doctor…_ Memories crashed into him, memories he had repressed, hidden from himself with this trigger.

_Leaving Rose behind, that first time, with Ricky-the-idiot hanging onto her. Trying to decide where to go next. Disappointed that she hadn't chosen to travel with him. He could tell she was intrigued, but obviously felt that Ricky-the-idiot needed her more. Well then. Where to next… He looked up as a figure appeared out of a golden light. Rose Tyler. _

_He had been so surprised, not only to see her but when she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. She wouldn't tell him, only that he had picked her up 18 seconds after he left. He'd made a note to remember that, so they wouldn't mess up the time stream… He tried to figure out how to get her back, to the other him, the new him. She had let slip that he'd regenerated. He couldn't figure out how she had appeared in his TARDIS, let alone how to get her back. He knew she was torn, wanting to stay but also wanting to get back to the other him. In the meantime, they had adventures. He knew that Rose loved him, but that was impossible for a Time Lord. Then he'd found that he did love her. So much so, that he was jealous of his future self. He wanted to keep her, but he had to find a way to return her, to preserve the timeline. Then one night they kissed. It happened so naturally… Then they did other things, things that led to them being entwined in the sheets of her bed. The Doctor remembered what they had done in that bed that night... Afterwards as they lay cuddling he told her that he loved her. Rose smiled up at him. "I love you, Doctor." His hearts soared. As he bent to kiss her she disappeared in a burst of golden light. His cry of disbelief and despair echoed through the TARDIS. _

_What had he done after that? He remembered walking endlessly through the corridors. Later (how much later? What is time to a Time Lord?) he knew what to do. He needed to preserve the timeline. He would go get Rose Tyler from Ricky-the-idiot. Right after he locked up his memories. The key? Her voice, and her last words to him. "I love you, Doctor." They were ingrained in his memory. When Rose said them to him again (and he hoped she would, someday!) he would remember everything. He set up the proper coordinates, and locked the memories of his beautiful Rose away._

_The Doctor straightened. What had just happened? He shook his head and looked at the controls. They were set to return to Earth, just after he had left. He was puzzled. He didn't remember setting those coordinates. He shrugged. Well. Looked like Miss Rose Tyler would get a second chance. He didn't do that often._

The Doctor – Nine – entered Rose's room, spotting his other self (which one?) sitting on the floor, staring despondently at a stuffed bear.

"What's happened to Rose?" he demanded sharply, his worry for Rose off the meter. He was unprepared when the other looked up and recognized him.

Ten's eyes narrowed. "You!" he snarled, surging to his feet. Nine jerked back in surprise but was unable to avoid the fist that crashed into his chin. Suddenly he was in a fight for his life. With himself.

"Oi!" Nine cried, "what's going on? Calm down! I'm you!" He tried reasoning with the other.

"You!" the other raged, his eyes blazing. "You touched her, you slept with her, with MY Rose!"

"No! What are you talking about? Calm down and talk to me!" Nine tried to keep the other him from decking him again. "Which me are you, anyway?" he asked plaintively, "What's happened to Rose?"

Suddenly the other stopped, swaying. "I'm Ten." He paused, blinking owlishly. "You don't remember? Squeeze the bear," he directed softly. "It's only fair that you remember."

Remember? Remember what? Nine looked from Ten to the bear lying abandoned on the floor. He bent to pick it up, squeezing it. _"I love you, Doctor!" _Rose's voice. The memories came rushing back. He ended up on the floor, face wet with tears. "What happened to Rose?" he begged Ten.

"She was torn away from me, to an alternate universe, where I can never go. It will destroy the fabric of both universes." Ten coldly put his hand on Nine's head. "This is what happened."

Both Time Lords stiffened at the meld. Ten's memories of Canary Wharf poured through Nine. At the end, identical screams of pain and loss were torn from their throats.

Nine shook his head unable to believe it. There was nothing he could do. Rose was lost. "She's gone."

"Yes." Sharp, biting response.

"I'm sorry."

Ten gave him a flat stare. "I read her Diary. She _slept_ with you! She loved _you!"_ and not me, his mind whispered traitorously.

Nine stared at him in disbelief. Was he _BLIND_? His regained memories and remembered jealousy of his future self assured him that Rose loved them both. Forget Ricky, _he_ was the idiot now! He snorted at himself, then asked "What can we do to get her back?"

Ten looked at him bleakly. "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Doctor Who?

Meanwhile, back in the console room. Martha sat, filing her nails. Anything to keep busy, right? She wondered what the two Doctors were talking about. At one point she thought she heard screams, but When she had ventured into the corridor beyond the console room there was only silence. It had been quite a while. Suddenly she heard the distinctive wheeze of a TARDIS materializing. Was there really enough room for another TARDIS? Really, this was becoming absurd. Martha almost laughed when a little man in a straw hat came out, brandishing a question mark handled umbrella. He was followed closely by a young woman with a long ponytail. She wore a black jacket, which reminded Martha of the jacket the other Doctor had been wearing.

"Let me guess. You're the Doctor, too, right? Here for the convention?" Martha said sarcastically.

Seven's brow wrinkled in puzzlement as he noticed the odd décor of the console room, and the second TARDIS off to the right. "Yes, I'm the Doctor." He said absently. Suddenly he turned piercing eyes on the strange girl. "Are there others of me here?" He questioned. Ace stared at the other woman, frowning slightly at the rudeness and ready to leap to her Professor's defense if needed.

Martha nodded. "Yep. Both down there, in _her _room."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "_Her _room?" he repeated, using her emphasis.

"Yeah. There's a carved rose on the door. You can't miss it." She noticed his confusion. "No one you know, then?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "No." He needed to check this out. "Ace, you stay here. I won't be long." No need for her to have a run-in with his other selves. From his future, from the looks of things. He certainly didn't think much of this incarnation's apparent taste in décor, or in companions. This one was rude!

"Ah, Professor, can't I come?" Ace pleaded.

"Not this time, Ace. Won't be long!" he sailed off into the TADIS, looking for a Rose Door.

The Seventh Doctor walked deeper into the TARDIS, trusting her to guide him in the proper direction. And there it was, the Rose Door. He entered and stopped, shocked. Two men (his other selves!) had obviously been engaging in fisticuffs, and looked rather worse for wear. What had he been up to? "What's going on?" he demanded, entering the room.

They looked at him, then at each other. "What is this, a convention?" The longer-haired one groused. The short-haired one shook his head and looked at Seven. "I'm Nine, he's Ten."

"What's going on?" Seven asked. They told him. "Good grief! If that's all it is, why don't you pop

over to the other universe and get her back if you miss her so dreadfully. Although, it seems to me that you should leave her. Stay away from temptation, you know?" he stepped back, surprised at the identical black looks he got from the other two. He certainly didn't seem to be very stable in either of these new incarnations. He hoped he wasn't as bad as he had been in his sixth body!

"I can't go after her. We can't travel between the universes," Ten explained. "There are no more Time lords, no traveling between the universes." At Seven's growing look of horror, Ten continued remorselessly. "I love her."

Seven blinked. "We've always cared about - "

Nine smiled smugly. "Nope. Not _cared_, LOVE. And she loves me. Us? Both of me. She said so, when we..." His sentence trailed off as he waggled his brows suggestively.

"You slept with your companion!?" Seven paled a bit in shock.

"Shagged like minks." Nine smirked. Ten snarled jealously at him.

Seven couldn't believe he had been so – so- to sleep with a companion! He really couldn't conceive of such a thing. Although, there _had_ been Sarah Jane… He shook off that thought and glowered at the other two. He did NOT approve. However, if what the others said was true, there were no more Time Lords. Which was silly, because normally he could feel them in the back of his mind. It was only now that he realized he hadn't felt them since he'd landed. That gave him an idea…

He looked up at the other two, "The Time Lords-" he held his hand up to forestall interruptions. "I know, for you they no longer exist and I don't want to know why. However, for me, they-"

"They still exist!" Ten interrupted, excitedly.

"Precisely. I can hop to the other universe, fetch Rose and be back in time for tea!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Doctor to the Rescue

With a photo of Rose to show Ace, the Doctors went to the console room. There, Seven collected Ace for their journey to the other universe.

"All right, Ace, you know what to do?" The Doctor asked.

Ace glowered at him and sighed. "It's a simple op, Professor. Go in, find the girl, and get her to come with me to the TARDIS. How hard can it be?" she finished airily.

"I don't know. Anything could happen." He looked around worriedly. "I don't like the looks of this 'Torchwood' organization."

Ace followed his gaze towards the skyscraper. It really didn't look too welcoming, and she had NO idea how she was going to find one person in there…

Getting through security hadn't been too hard. Ace thought that she should write them a letter, and post it before they left with ideas on how to shore up the holes. If this was Earth's defense against aliens, it wasn't doing too good of a job! She peered up at the directory on the wall. Tyler, Tyler… There! No, that was Pete Tyler, not Rose. Drat!

"Hello, you look lost; d'you need any help?" a friendly voice inquired. Ace jumped and looked around. What luck! It was her!

"Rose Tyler!"

Rose smiled. "You know me?"

Ace grinned. "Sort of. I have some information you might be interested in. Can you come with me for a few minutes? There's something out in the parking lot you have to see."

Rose looked at the stranger, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. She didn't look like an alien bent on world domination, but you never knew. She'd have to go check this out. She nodded decisively. "All right, let's go."

"Ace!"

Rose stared at the blue box. The TARDIS! She couldn't believe it! She looked back at the strange girl who nodded and waved her hand at the door. "Go on in!" She called, grinning madly, then stayed back so Rose burst through the TARDIS door first. Rose stopped short, staring in amazement. Had the Doctor redecorated? The TARDIS hummed welcomingly in the back of her head. Rose stroked the strut beside her in acknowledgement and looked around. Where is the Doctor? She thought, half to herself and half to the TARDIS. The girl came in, and quietly shut the door behind her.

There was a strange man beside the console. "Hello, I know we haven't met yet, but I'm the Doctor."

Rose stared at the little man in the straw hat. _This_ was the Doctor? "We haven't met yet? Does this mess with the time line?" Rose looked around in alarm, "Will the Reapers show up?"

"Reapers?" His brow wrinkled. "Of course not! Reapers are nothing to worry about!"

"Riiight…" Rose drawled suspiciously. "So why are you here, and why did you send her" she gestured at the girl.

"Ace." Ace said helpfully.

"Ace, thank you, to bring me here?"

"Ah, well, I had some contact with my future, and I asked myself to come visit you, and see if you wanted to go back." The strange Doctor said, "and I warned myself not to get too close to Torchwood. Apparently, they might identify me as an alien and want to study me."

"You can take me back home?" Rose focused on the important part of that sentence.

"Yes!" he said emphatically.

Rose jumped for joy. He was a funny looking little man, but there was something reassuringly familiar about him. And he could get her to her Doctor, so it was all right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Going home

"One thing, though," Rose stated, "I've got to tell my Mum n' Dad, and Mickey." She was adamant on that point. The Seventh Doctor sighed. So much for a quick trip!

Jackie and Pete hadn't been overjoyed when Rose went to see them, but they knew how unhappy she was without her Doctor.

Jackie gave her a hug. "Be careful, and stay safe, all right, Sweetheart? I know you can get up to a lot of shenanigans with that one!" She glared distrustfully at the Doctor. It didn't matter that he didn't look like either one that she had met. It was the same man putting her little girl in danger.

Seven squirmed under the maternal glare, while Ace snickered unhelpfully, the smiled at him innocently when he glared at her.

Rose laughed, "oh Mum, it will be all right. I'll miss you like anything, though! And you too, Dad!" as she was swept into her father's embrace.

"You just be happy, Rose. I know we've just met, but you're my daughter. Come back and visit, if you can!" He released her with a little nudge towards the TARDIS. "Now get on, I know you're eager to get back to the other one!"

"Rose!" It was Mickey, racing across the lawn. "Rose! You can't go!"

"Why not?" Rose demanded as Mickey skidded to a halt next to her.

He grinned his lopsided grin, "because you haven't hugged me goodbye yet, of course!" he hugged her, "goodbye, Rose. Don't forget us, all right?"

Rose grinned at Mickey, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You idiot!" she said fondly, "as if I could forget ya!" She backed away and looked at her family. She had her bag packed with little mementoes of her family; she'd probably never see them again, and that hurt, but she was going to have a fantastic life with her Doctor. She was so happy to be leaving, but…

"Rose, go on now!" her mother called. "And see if himself can get that phone of your to work across universes, okay?" Jackie leaned into Pete's embrace and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

The Seventh Doctor looked sharply at Rose, her mother, then back to Rose. "Let's be off." He ushered Rose and Ace into the TARDIS. He wondered if his future selves had met Jackie Tyler. They couldn't have, he finally decided. Any man with sense would stay away from a young lady with such a formidable mother. At least she was staying in another universe… Soon the familiar wheezing started, and Jackie, Pete and Mickey watched it slowly fade away.

The Seventh Doctor set the controls, and turned to Rose. Ace busied herself with her pack on the other side of the Control Room. Really, that girl and her Nitro Nine! Thank goodness they hadn't needed it this time round… The TARDIS was purring contentedly in his mind. She was ecstatic to have Rose Tyler on board. The Doctor watched as Rose smiled to herself and stroked the nearest part of the console.

"You hear the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked Rose tentatively. He wondered how that had happened. She was no Gallifreyan to be able to hear the TARDIS' telepathic voice. Had his future selves somehow manufactured a link? In all his existence he had _never_ gotten that close enough to one of his companions to attempt such a thing. At the very least it could have burned out parts of her brain. Still, she looked sane enough.

Rose smiled at him. "Yes. I probably shouldn't tell you how." She laughed at something the TARDIS murmured to her. "No, I won't tell you, either!"

The Doctor studied her, baffled. He didn't understand how she had so besotted his future selves. She was smart, thought quickly and the TARDIS adored her. Most of his companions were bright and 'thought' outside the box' as they say. What made this one so different?

Rose ignored him and continued communing with the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Reunion

The TARDIS wheezed back into existence in the exact spot from which she had left. Nine and Ten tensed, both taut as piano wire. Rose stepped out of the newly arrived TARDIS; she only had eyes for Ten.

"Doctor!"

"Rose!"

She ran to his open arms, grinning and crying. She leaned up for a kiss.

"My Rose!"

"My Doctor!"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Seven was looked on uncomfortably. Nine was trying desperately not to be jealous of himself. Martha was annoyed. Ace snickered.

"Rose. Rose!" Nine tried to get her attention. Failing, until they finally came up for air. Ten had a goofy grin on his face. Rose looked slightly dazed.

"Hmmm?" She turned to look at Nine. Suddenly, "Doctor!" she shouted happily, and threw herself into his arms. She kissed him just as passionately as she had Ten, who watched them with fond indulgence. He knew that he would be the one Rose stayed with.

After a few more minutes Seven cleared his throat, "Err, yes, well. Come along Ace, time to be off! Things to do, places to see and all that!" he looked at the others. "Goodbye, Doctor, Doctor, Miss Tyler." He looked at Martha. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I never got your name." Martha just scowled. Seven blinked. "Right, let's go Ace."

"Thank you." Ten said. Nine looked up from kissing Rose. He quirked an eyebrow in amusement at Seven's discomfort. Didn't know what he was missing with Rose!

"Yes, thanks," Rose said, stepping out of Nine's arms. He let her go reluctantly. She hugged Seven, and then to his shock, kissed him. Soundly. Nine's and Ten's eyebrows shot up in amazement. Ace laughed loudly.

"Way to go, Professor!" she exclaimed.

Rose backed away and leaned against Ten. He automatically put his arms around her, holding her close.

Seven was flustered. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings. He looked uneasily at the others, then at Ace.

"Time to go?" she asked him, chuckling.

He scowled. "Let's go!"

"Doctor, wait!" Martha called, decision made. "My name is Martha. Would you mind dropping me off somewhere?" She had no intention of staying with the Doctor and Rose.

Seven looked at her and sighed. "Yes, come along. I'll drop you off on Earth and then hide these memories. Goodbye, all." He was in a hurry to get away from Rose, and _kissing_!

Ten watched Martha enter the other TARDIS, and disappear out of his life without a backward glance. He sighed and rubbed his chin on the top of Rose's head. She hummed a little at the contact and smiled up at him. Seeing Martha leave hurt a little, as it always did when one of his companions departed, but it didn't matter. After all, he had his Rose. The Doctor was content.

Nine sighed after the other TARDIS' wheezing had faded away. It was time for him to leave, too. He didn't want to go, but he had to get back to his Rose. "My turn, then." Rose was still in the circle of Ten's embrace. Nine reached out to caress her cheek. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler." He kissed her one last time. As he turned to move away, Rose's hand on his face stopped him. He leaned into her palm, eyes drifting shut.

"Goodbye, My Doctor." Rose whispered.

Nine kissed her palm and hurried to his TARDIS. At the entrance he paused and took one last look back, tears in his eyes. This Doctor had everything he had ever wanted with Rose. He was going back to her companionship, and that had to be enough for now. Ten looked at him with sympathy; Rose was crying. Nine bit his lip as his tears started to fall. Rose. He needed to back to _his_ Rose, and bury these memories. He's be able to remember one day, now in fact, but it wouldn't exactly be _him_ that remembered this. He slipped threw his TARDIS' door and was soon gone.

Epilogue

"Alone at last," the Doctor sighed and pressed a kiss into Rose's hair.

She glowed with delight. "Alone, and with my favorite person in all the universes!"

"Your favorite?" The Doctor said teasingly as she turned in his arms.

"MmmmHmmm." She smiled impishly up at him.

"Rose Tyler, I love you!"

Delighted laughter cut short, smothered by kisses.

_The blue box whirled through the vortex, happy. She had her favorite people aboard, and safe. They had all the time in the worlds. What is time, to a Time Lord? What is time to one who had become the Bad Wolf? _


End file.
